Broken Rules
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: It was part of the unwritten code. You don't date your best friend's sister, but it felt better to break the rules. Troypay, of course! Complete!
1. Trailer

_**It was part of the guy code...**_

_Shows Troy and Ryan hanging out and talking_

_**You just don't date your best friend's little sister...**_

_Shows Troy looking at Sharpay as she sings on stage_

_Shows Troy and Sharpay in her room laughing_

_**He tried to follow the guy code the best he could...**_

_Shows Troy about to knock on Sharpay door but desides not to_

_Shows Troy smiling as Sharpay walks into the room, but looks away quickly_

_**But it's not that easy when you're best friend's little sister...**_

_Shows Sharpay and Ryan hugging _

"Love ya sis."

_**Is a Total babe...**_

_Shows a guy hitting on Sharpay _

_Shows Troy and Ryan looking angerily at the guy and Sharpay_

_**And her brothers over protective...**_

_Shows Ryan pulling Sharpay away from a guy at a party_

"Shar, I don't want you hanging out with him."

"Could you stop the whole big brother act for once in your life?"

_**You try to hide it...**_

_Shows Troy hiding in teh closet as Ryan walks into Sharpay bedroom_

_Shows Sharpay fixing her hair and Troy buttoning up his shirt as they carefully walk out her room_

_**But you just can't help how you feel...**_

"Sharpay, you're the most beautiful girl I know."

"You're not just saying that?"

"No, I really mean it."

_Shows Troy kissing Sharpay_

_**Even if it does mean putting your friendship on the line...**_

_Shows Ryan and Troy argueing_

"If you ever go near my sister again I swear!"

"What? You can't keep me from being with her."

"Wanna bet?"

_**She's worth it...**_

_Shows Sharpay and Troy looking up at the stars_

"You think he'll ever be okay with us?"

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that we're together."

"He is my brother though."

"He's my best friend."

_**You learn that sometimes, it's good to break the rules...**_

_Shows Troy kissing Sharpay as he sneaks out of her room_

_**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans...**_

_Shows Sharpay secretly smiling at Troy as he talks to Ryan_

_"_You know, I'm not a baby, so you can stop treating me like one."

_**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton...**_

_Shows Troy winking at Sharpay while Ryan wasn't looking_

"So I've fallen for the girl I can't have. They always say forbidden friut is the most tempting."

_**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans...**_

_Shows Ryan looking at Troy and Sharpay madly_

"So you've just been leing to me all this time. You know what, I don't give a damn anymore."

_**And more in...**_

_Shows Troy looking in Sharpay's eyes they lay on the bed_

"I don't care about anybody else right now. All I care about is being with you."

"Me too."

_**Broken Rules**_

"Sometimes you have to break a few rules to get what you want."

--

_Okay so it's an new stoey idea, hope you like it. Tell me what you think, or if I should continue it. _

_-Peace!_


	2. Dude, your sister's hot

Chapter one-'Dude, your sisters hot'

--

Sharpay layed back onto the bed with an over exaggrated plop. She sighed as she listened to her two best friends talking. They were talking about the same things they always do. Troy Bolton. He was nothing special, she knew. She had known him basically her whole life and grew up with him. They lived next door and he spent a lot of his time at her house. He was best friends with her brother after all. A lot of her friends came over just to get a glimpse of Troy. She found it pretty irritating beacuse she ddin't always get along the best with Troy. Sure they were friends, in a way. Since they spent so much time together she and him were basically pretty close. They usually got into fights though. Troy was like part of the family. He was her brother's best friend and had been for as long as she could remeber. Her parents thought of Troy as like a second son, since they had known him for so long and he was at our house so much.

Sharpay's friends once again started talking about Troy's hot body and Sharpay had had enough. She sighed and ploopped back off the bed. "Hey girls, I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back."

Gabriella and Taylor just simply nodded and went on with their conversation. Sharpay knew Gabby had a crush on Troy but she was pretty suprised when she had found out that Taylor also did. She really wasn't the type to just fall all over the jocks. After all, Troy was two years older then them. Ryan was also two years older. Though Chad, Sharpay's best guy friend, was their age.

Sharpay made her way down the hall and heard her name being mentioned in a conversation between Troy and Ryan, so she desided to listen it. Besides, she had a right to hear what they were saying about her.

"Dude, would you just shut up already." Sharpay heard Ryan's frustrated voice come through the door.

"I'm just saying, okay." Troy defended himself.

"Yeah, well I don't want to hear it."

"Over proctective much?" Troy mocked Ryan.

"She's my sister man. That's just so wrong." Sharpay was now really interested.

"What? All I said was that she was pretty." Troy said, putting his arms in the air as if he were surrendering. Sharpay's cheeks went a red as she heard him say it.

"Whatever, but just the thought of you having the hot for my sister...it's just ...eww." Ryan shook his head, trying to get the mental image out of his head.

"Relax will you. I'm not gonna put the moves on your sister. Besides she's two years younger." He shrugged.

"Ugh! I hate teenage guys. Ever since summer Sharpay's had tons of guys all over her. The sad thing is that Jason happens to be one of those guys." He said, refering to their other good friend, who was also a senior.

"Well you have to admit Sharpay did get really ho-" Troy suddenly stopped when he saw Ryan giving him the dirtiest look he'd ever seen. Troy cleared his throat. "Sorry, but she did change a lot over the summer." Troy knew that Ryan was very over protective of Sharpay, and he knew he was crossing into dangerous territory here.

Troy had only been back from spending most of his summer at his grandparents. When he got back he realized how much Sharpay had changed. She had always been cute, but over summer she just really blossomed. Now she was simply gorgeous, and if any guy didn't think so, then he was probibly gay because it was undinable.

"Yeah, let's just change the subject off of how hot you think my sister is please." Ryan pleaded.

"Yeah, sure." He said, then changed the subject to baseball.

Sharpay moved away from the door with a smile on her face. Sure, she was one of the few girls that didn't have a huge crush on him, but it was a really big compliment when Troy Bolton called you pretty or hot.

She made her way back to her room and listened as Gabriella and Taylor went on talking about how dreamy Troy's eyes were, as Sharpay just lay there, smiling.

--

Gabriella and Taylor had fallen asleep in Sharpay's room while watching a movie. Troy had spent the night also, which was not unuasual. Sharpay woke up about two in the morning and made her way down to the kitchen to get something to drink. Her hair was a little messy, and she had on a tank top and shorts. She walked intot he kitchen, rubbing her eyes to get use to the light. When she removed her eyes she saw none other than Troy sitting at the table with a glass of water in front of him. He was smiling at her.

"Looks like you had the same idea." She said taking a glass out of the cabiniet.

"Well great minds think alike." he sid as he looked her over. She herself, probibly thought she looked like a mes, but Troy thought she looked beautiful. Although he wouldn't just tell her. Troy wasn't suppose to have feelings for his best friend's sister, and up until this summer he had been okay on that. Then she had to go and get all hot over summer. Troy thought as he looked at her. He didn't really have a big crush on her, he just found her attractive, but what guy didn't. Over half the guys at school had a crush on her. A fact that Ryan hated very much. Since their parent weren't home very often, Ryan always looked over her and protected her. They were very close and Ryan would die before he would let Sharpay get hurt.

Sharpay sat across from him, also with a glass of water infront of her. "So...why you up?" She asked casully taking a sip of her water. She hadn't really thought much more of what Troy had said about her earlier. She pretty much just rode it off as a friendly compliment, although Troy hadn't really meant it that way.

"Ryan's snoring again." He chuckled a little. Sharpay did too. Sometimes her brother would have snoring problems. Usually it was okay, but sometimes it got pretty bad.

"I feel for you." She said, putting her hand on her heart.

"Well I appriciate that." He smiled at her.

There was a momemt of silence before Troy broke it. "So, why ar you out here at 2:00am?"

She shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I was thinking and stuff." She shrugged again. She really didn't know why she couldn't sleep. Everytime she closed her eyes they just opened again, unable to let her sleep.

"Well who knew that you could think." He teased.

"Wow...that hurt so much, I just might cry." She teased back, putting her hands over her eyes pretending to cry.

"Oh you big baby." He laughed.

"You're just a meanie." She said in a child like voice.

When they were younger they use to have fights like this. Of course when Troy did it back then, it was because he had a crush on her when they were little. Back then Ryan wasn't so over protective and age really didn't matter. Technically Sharpay was his ex-girlfriend, because when they were little they had dated a little while. You know, not like real dating, but the cute little kid sort of dating. It made Toy feel a little funny whenever he thought about Sharpay being his ex-girlfriend. Usually it made him remeber how things use to be, and how they've changed.

"Aww, poor you. Are you gonna have Ryan beat me up?" He smirked at her.

"No, I'll have Chad beat you up." She smirked also.

Chad was on the basketball team so Troy knew him. He also knew that Chad had a crush on Sharpay. He had accidently let it slip during practice once when Sahrpay had come to tell Troy something once. He really wasn't suprised. They had been friends for a long time and again, Sharpay had always been really cute.

"Chad couldn't take me."

"Oh I bet he could. He works out." She smiled. Troy studied her for a minute. She almost acted like she liked him, but for some reason, Troy didn't like that. He shook it off.

"So do I." He shot back.

"Really, it doesn't look like it." She teased.

"You want me to prove it to you?" He challenged.

"Go ahead." She shrugged.

Suddenly before she could do anything Troy picked her up out of her chair and threw her over his shoulder. She let out a squeal against his back, clinging onto his shirt. "Shh, you're gonna wake everyone up." He warned her, trying not to laugh.

She sighed and didn't say anythig more. He walked upstairs, hanging onto Sharpay tightly so she would fall or jump out of his arms. When they reached the hallway upstairs he sat her down in front of her door and she immidently smacked him across his arm.

"Ow," He said, rubbing his arm.

"Well you deserved that."

"Okay, I'm sorry. But might I add, I told you I worked out." He smirked.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. Night Bolton." She said entering her room.

"Night Evans." He smiled at her as she closed the door.

--

_Okay, first chapter done. yay me! Tell me wat you think._

_-Peace!_


	3. Damn phone

Chapter two- 'Damn phone'

Chapter two- 'Damn phone'

--

Sharpay woke to the sound of two guys yelling from downstairs and the smell of pancakes. She slowly pulled off her sheets and opened one of her eyes, not sure weather she was actually awake or just dreaming. She slowly lifted her legs out of the bed and eventually her whole body. She quickly brought her hair up and tied it into a bun, while making her way downstairs. Once she made it half way down the stairs she could hear the two male voices more clearly. She had figured it was Troy and Ryan, and she and been right.

Sharpay silently slipped into the kitchen without either one of them seeming to notice. She decided to just keep herself entertained, and see just how long it would take for them to notice her.

"Troy shut up. It's so not even cool." Ryan said taking a bite of his pancake.

"Well I think it's freaking hilarious." Troy laughed.

"I can kick you out right now if you'd like." Ryan said in a warning tone.

"Hey, I made you pancakes. You can't kick me out now."

"Wanna bet?" Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're just jealous that then chick thought I was hotter then you." Troy shrugged.

"She did not. She took pity on you."

"Then why am I the one with her phone number right now?"

"Whatever." Ryan said, rolling his eyes. "You gonna to call her?"

"Nah." Troy shrugged as he leaned back in his chair.

"Why not?" Ryan asked.

"I'm just not interested."

"Well then who are you interested in then?" Ryan asked as if this conversation had left him with no energy.

A smirk appeared on Troy's face. "Well actually…" Troy began. He suddenly stopped mid sentence, looking over Ryan's shoulder with an unreadable expression.

Ryan noticed this and followed his eyes. They landed on Sharpay, who was munching on a bagel and listening to the whole thing with a sly smile on her face.

"How long have you been there?" Ryan asked, looking fiercely at his sister.

"Well since you two woke me up I figured I had the right to listen in on your conversation."

"Well sorry about that, but if you don't mind." Ryan said, motioning for her to leave.

"What, I don't get pancakes?" She smirked at him.

Ryan sighed and turned around. "Do as you please."

"Thanks big bro." She added sarcastically.

"Well I am the best." Ryan smirked to himself.

"Yeah, sure you are." Sharpay said, not paying much attention.

"Yeah well I have to go get the mail down at the post office." Ryan said, slipping on his jacket.

"Why do you have to go to the post office?" Troy asked, still sitting at his seat.

"Our dad decided it would be better because of all the business and personal mail we get." Sharpay put in, warming up some pancakes. Troy nodded at her saying he understood.

"Anyway, you wannna come Troy?" Ryan asked, looking down at him.

"Nah, I'm just gonna stay here and get my stuff ready to go." Troy said as he put his dirty dish in the dishwasher.

"Okay, be back soon." Ryan said, heading out the door.

"So what do you have planned later?" Troy asked, standing next to Sharpay at the sink.

"Just going to the mall with a group of friends." She shrugged.

"Interesting." He said, eyeing her up and down as if he was suspectful of something.

Sharpay just looked at him a minute. "Why the hell are you looking at me like that for?"

Troy chuckled. "Nothing, it's nothing." He said, acting innocently.

"What?" Sharpay asked, reaching over across Troy, causing their bodies to be very close together.

"Nothing." Troy said softly as Sharpay reached back, their lips only a few inches apart now. They looked at each other for a few moments before Troy had enough courage to lean in a little. Their lips brushed slightly just as the phone rung, causing them to jump apart.

"Um…I'm just gonna go get that." Sharpay said just as awkward as she felt.

_Shit, did I seriously just try to kiss her? Damn, if Ryan finds out I'll be in deep shit. But also, damn that phone! It had to ring at just that moment. _Troy thought as he watched Sharpay leave the room.

--

_Okay, so there should be less spelling errors because I actually spell checked it this time! Anyways, sorry it's so short and please review and tell me what you think._

_-Peace!_


	4. Ryan's jumpy

Chapter three- 'Ryan's jumpy'

--

"Hey Ry, where's mom and dad?" Sharpay asked as she walked into the living room where Ryan and Troy were playing video games. Ryan never looked up, but hearings Sharpay's voice instantly got Troy's attention. He turned back to look at her sending her a smile. Sharpay returned the smile and they just stayed there, lookigna t each other in a trance until Ryan broke it.

"Dude, I just killed you." Ryan said, cauding Troy to turn back to the telivsion screen.

"Oh, well I guess I wasn't paying attention." Troy shrugged, flinging the controller onto the floor.

"Yeah sure. Anyway, what did you ask me Shar?" Ryan asked, looking up at her as he turned the game off.

"Where's mom and dad. I thought they were suppose to come back home today." She said, looking through the mail.

"They're not. Dad called and said he got called to some business meeting thing and couldn't make it home." Ryan shrugged.

"Typical." Sharpay mummbled. Ryand and Sharpay were both use to it by now. Their parents didn't spend a lot of time at home, so Sharpay and Ryan were basically on their own a lot of the time. Though Ryan could always go over to Troy's and Sharpay could always go over to Gabriella's over Taylor's.

Suddenly Ryan's phone rang. He picked it up when he saw who it was. "Hey babe." He answered with a smile.

Sahrpay and Troy instantly knew who he was talking to, cause really, how many people do you call baby. He was talking to his girlfriend Kelsi. Sharpay and Kelsi got along great and were good friends. Troy also liked Kelsi and they were friends. She was smart, pretty, and sweet, so she was kind of hard to not like. Ryan and her had been dating for a year now and were still going strong.

"Yeah sure. Be there soon." Ryan said as he hung up the cell.

"Planned yourself a hot date huh?" Troy smirked at him as he plopped onto the couch.

"Yeah, I won't be long. We're just going to the movies. Since you're staying here tonight you can just stay here if you want." Ryan said, slipping his cell phone back into his pocket.

Troy glanced over to Sharpaybut quickly returned his gaze to Ryan. "Yeah that'll be fine." He said casually.

"Okay, well see you two later." Ryan said as he walked out the door.

"He seems to not be able to stay in one place for very long lately can he?" Sharpay asked, throwing the mail on the coffee table.

"I think he's jumpy." He shrugged, leaning into the pillow behind him.

"Apparently." She said as she sat across from him on the couch.

"So, what have you been up to since...yesterday?" He said, recalling their 'moment' yesterday.

"Good." She said a little awkwardly she played with her hair.

"Good." Troy said as they fell into an awkward silence.

"So...how's school." Troy tried again.

Sharpay gave him a look. "Seriously? That's the best we can come up with, 'how's school'?" She asked, looking right at him.

"Um..yeah?" He said, not sure.

"What happened yesterday?" she took the plunge.

"I don't know." He said, scratching the back of his neck like he always did when he got nervous. Sharpay knew that because she had been around Troy enough to know his little habits.

"Weel I think we both know we almost kissed, but the question is, why did we almost kiss? I mean we've never had this probibly before now, so why should it be any different?" she said. Troy couldn't decide if she was talking to him or herself, but he decided to answer her.

"Well uh...I kinda...like you." He said quietly, looking away from her.

She gave him a confused look. "Since when?"

"This summer." He said. Acually he wasn't quite sure when he had gottena crush on her. Maybe he always had it just finally came into the light after this summer.

"So..it's new?" She asked, wanting to get the details.

"Um...I guess." He said, scratching the back of his neck again.

"Wow...can't say I was expecting that."

"Listen if you don't feel the same way I understand." He said, trying to make the situation out to not be such a big deal, but to him it really was.

"I do." She said, making eyes contact again.

He starred at her intently. "You do?"

"Yeah, I mean I'd kinda be insane not to like you. I mean...look at you." She said, gestering to him.

"Diddo." Troy said with a smile. Before he knew what was happening his lips had traveled onto hers in a full on lip lock. He swore he felt sparks flying off, as corny as it sounded.

The kiss was just starting to heat up when they heard Ryan open the door. They pulled away quickly and travled to oppisate sides of the couch. Troy quickly wiped the lips gloss from his lips.

"Hey guys, I just forgot my keys." Ryan said, coming into the living room. He didn't even look up at them. He just grabbed his keys and left again.

"I told you he was jumpy." Troy smiled over to Sharpay who let out a small laugh. Once again they were caught in a passionate kiss, heating up on the couch.

After five minutes Sharpay pulled away, looking at Troy who was now ontop of her. "You know we can never tell Ryan about this right?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"Do I look that stupid. I want to live." He whispered in her ear before tracing kissed down her neck.

--

_okay they're finally togather, and just so you know they didn't sleep together. they just made out. I'm really not good at writing kissing parts, but I'm gonna try and work on that, anyway tell me what you think._

_p.s. sorry for any spelling errors, I was kinda in a rush._

_-Peace!_


	5. Secret kisses

Chapter four- 'Secret kisses'

--

"Shar...Sharpay...Sharpie." Ryan said in a sing song voice as he poked Sharpay's shoulder.

Sharpay grunted in reply, digging her head farther into her pillow. She knew that Ryan could get very irritating in the mornings, and it didn't help that Sharpay really wasn't a morning person.

"Come on Sharpie, up and adam." He said, pulling some of the sheets off of her.

Sharpay grunted again, a sigh for him to leave her alone. Now she was really getting irritated. Besides, who even thought of the expression 'up and adam'. For the moment she couldn't help bu to think of who the hell Adam was, and what he had to do with waking people up.

"Come on Shar." Ryan tried again, trying to pull more covers off. Sharpay kicked her feet in protest, partly wanting to kick Ryan.

"Come one, I made pancakes...I know you love pancakes." Ryan tried again.

"Go away you dumb person." Sharpay mummbled, waving him away. Ryan laughed a little at his little sister.

"You know Troy, I don't think she's gonna get out of bed." Ryan said, turning to face Troy, who was standing a little ways behind him watching the two with amusement.

Upon hearing Troy's name, Sharpay's eyes shot open. She sat up and looked at the two. "I hate you Ryan." Sharpay grunted, falling back onto her pillow.

"I love you too little sis." Ryan said cheerfully.

"You two need to go...like now!" She said, getting even more aggrivated with the situation.

"Not until you come with us." Ryan said, smirking.

"Well that would mean getting out of this bed, and that's just going to happen." Sharpay declared, pulling the sheets back over herself.

"Oh, I say it does." Ryan smirked again, giving Troy a devilish grin. Troy nodded in reply as Ryan once again pulled off Sharpay's sheets.

"Ryan!" Sharpay grunted.

"You're coming with us." Ryan said, picking Sharpay up and throwing her over his shoulders.

"Ryan!" Sharpay squealed, not pleased at all.

Ryan ignored her and started toward the stairs. Troy follwed the two down the stairs, smirking at Sharpay.

"Troy!" Sharpay yelled, hoping to get a little help.

"Sorry Shar." Troy said, trying his best to hide his laugh, which wasn't very good.

"Ugh, I hate you two." Sharpay complained.

"We love you too." Ryan and Troy replied in unison. They smirked at each other as they continued into the kitchen. Sharpay just sighed.

--

Troy layed on the Evan's couch, starring at the stair case, wishing Sharpay would come down them. Ryan sat on the floor with his attention turned to the television. Troy wasn't in the happiest of moods right now. He was down there while Sharpay was up in her room...alone...with Chad. They were doing a project for history class, or that's what she had told Ryan.

Although Sharpay and him weren't acually 'dating' they were still basically together, and Troy didn't like that she was upstairs in her room alone with another guy and he couldn't do anything about it because they were keeping their relationship a secret from everyone. It wasn't that he didn't like Chad or that he didn't trust Sharpay. It was just that he was a guy, who's secret girlfriend was upstairs in her room alone with another guy that he knew for a fact had a thing for her. That was what bothered him the most.

Troy sighed, and Ryan must have noticed because he looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Something wrong?" Ryan asked his best friend.

"Um..yeah I just need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." Troy lied. Ryan nodded his head and Troy headed upstairs.

He stopped infront of Sharpay's door, debating on whether to knock or not. He sighed as he finally got the courage to knock on the door. After he did, Sharpay opened the door a few seconds later. She looked at him oddly, but smiled when she saaw him.

"Hey." Troy said, sounding kind of nervous. He looked in and saw Chad sitting at Sharpay desk, doing somehting on her laptop. "Hey." Troy said, giving a small wave to Chad.

"Hey man." Chad said, giving a smile.

"So uh...what did you need?" Sharpay asked, still standing in the frame of her doorway.

"Um yeah, well I was wondering if you...uh if you could help me...um find something." Troy said nervously. Obviously he should of thought this out a little more.

"Help you find what?" Sharpay asked, smirking. She found it kind of amusing.

Troy could see Chad give him an odd look. "Uh...my...my um..." Troy struggled to think. He was new to all this secret relationship stuff.

"Yeah sure, I'll help you look." Sharpay said, still with a smirk. She still found it amusing, but she didn't want to see the guy completely make a fool of himself.

Troy breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

Sharpay just shrugged as she closed the door behind her. They walked farther into the hallway and into the guest rooom, where there usually met up secretly at night when Ryan was asleep. Troy spent a lot more time here now that he and Sharpay were together. Now he practically lived there.

Sharpay and Troy slipped into the room, closing and locking the door. sharpay looked up at Troy with a questioning look on her face. It was the same one Ryan had earlier, only on Sharpay it looked very cute. Of course to Troy, Sharpay was always very cute. They stood there in the semi dark room, just looking at each other.

"So...?" Sharpay asked, referring to why they were they right now.

Troy didn't answer her. Instead he kissed her. All of their kisses were seeminly passoinate. There was just this spark there that you just couldn't deny. Troy pulled Sharpay closer as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, not wanting to let go. Sharpay replied as she wrapped her arms around his next, getting just as into the kiss as he was.

Troy still held her closely as he gently pushed her against the wall for better support. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she happily granted. He placed one hand on the wall behind them as he deepened the kiss even more. He made circles on her hip as their tongues engaged in a battle.

Suddenly Sharpay pulled away, bother her and Troy breathing heavily. They rested their forehead against each other as Sharpay played with Troy's hair. Troy smiled at her and leaned down giving her a sweet kiss. This time it wasn't as heated or near as long. It was just a small, sweet, loving kiss. Sharpay smiled they broke away. She had a slight blush as Troy wrapped a strand of her golden hair around his finger, playing with it. Troy seemed to have the effect of Sharpay that most people didn't He could make her blush even when she was crying, He could make her smile even when she was yelling and screaming. What she didn't know, was that she had the same effect on Troy.

"So is this what you needed?" Sharpay asked, smiling.

"You have no idea how much." He whispered, placing another swwet kiss on her lips.

--

_okay, sorry it's so short but I kinda ran out of ideas. I do have more ideas in store for the next couple chapters though. And trust me, there's gonna be more drama. Hope you liked it, and tell me what you think._

_P.S. Please review...they make me happy,lol._

_-Peace! _


	6. Chace has arrived

Chapter five- 'Chace has arrived'

--

"Hello?" Sharpay asked, answering her phone. Her and Troy were laying on the couch, snuggled up together. Ryan was out with Kelsi and wouldn't be back for at least three hours, so they were safe.

As the person on the other end of the phone began to speak Troy made a call me sign with his hands mouthing 'hang up' to her. Sharpay giggled at him, which didn't go unnoticed by the person on the other end of the line.

"What was that?" Asked Sharpay's best friend through the phone. It was none other than Gabriella Montez.

"Um..nothing , just a sec." She said quickly into the phone. She covered the receiver end with her hand, sending a look Troy's direction.

"Would you stop." She asked, as he kept trailing kisses down her neck.

"Hang up the phone." He said through kisses.

"It's Gabriella." Sharpay argued.

"Hang up the phone Sharpay." He tried again, making eyes contact this time.

Sharpay ignored him and went back to her conversation with Gabriella. "Sorry about that. So what's up?" She asked, ignoring Troy's pleads to hang up.

After about three minutes Troy started to get impatient and just reached for the phone himself. "Hey Gabriella, listen Sharpay can't talk now. She's very preoccupied, but she'll call you back." Troy said into the phone, hanging it up.

"Troy!" Sharpay yelled, playfully hitting his arm.

"I'm sorry but we only have the house to ourselves for a few hours, and I have plans for those few hours." He winked at her as he started trailing kisses down her neck again.

Sharpay giggled, but turned serious again. "But Gabriella's like in love with you. She'll be wondering why you did that too, and next time she's over she'll tell Ryan and then he'll find out and he'll hate us and then it goes down the tube from there." Sharpay rambled on.

"You talk too much." Troy said through kisses. He made his way from her neck to her lips in a short time. After about three minutes in that position they leaned back onto the couch, so Troy was on top of her.

They had been in the situation a few times before. Especially since their meeting spot was a bedroom. They had never done anything except make out though. Sharpay just wasn't ready for that kind of relationship, and Troy wasn't going to pressure her into anything she didn't want to do. He really cared about her and didn't want to ruin it by doing something stupid like pressuring her into sex or something like that. He wanted this to last.

Suddenly, in the middle of their major make out session, the doorbell rang. They both looked at each other, a glimpse of disappointment in Troy's eyes. It seemed like whenever they had any time alone they got interrupted. Sharpay must have seen this because she gave him a quick kiss before getting up to answer the door. Troy turned back to the television while Sharpay went to the door. Suddenly he head Sharpay scream, of course he just jumped right up to go see what happened.

When he got to the door he saw Sharpay hugging a guy in about his early thirties. Troy had known the Evan's long enough to know just who it was.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked, excitement in her voice.

The man was actually her brother-in-law. Yes, Sharpay and Ryan had an older sister. She had gotten married a to her high school sweetheart a couple years after she graduated. Her and her husband, Chace, had a daughter about a year later and moved to California. Chace and Sarah were completely in love and totally happy together. There couldn't be a more perfect couple, but a couple years ago Sarah had been in a car accident and passed away. Everyone had been so devastated. Chace and their daughter Ali stayed in California after she had dies, but kept close to the family. Chace had always been like an older brother to Sharpay and Ryan, and Sharpay was ecstatic to see him.

"I came to visit. It's great to see you." Chace said as he continued to hug the girl he considered his little sister.

After a minute or so Sharpay and Chace finally pulled away. "I can't believe you're here. Ryan's going to be so excited to see you. Where's Ali?" She asked in excitement. She loved her niece more than anything, and Ali felt the same about Sharpay. Ali really looked up to Sharpay.

"Sharpay!" Ali cheered from behind her dad as she ran into Sharpay's arms in a big hug. Ali was only six, but she was the spitting image of her mom, which meant she also looked a lot like Sharpay since Sharpay and Sarah had always looked very much alike.

"Oh my gosh, you've grown up so much. You are just the cutest thing." Sharpay gushed over her niece as she still held her in her arms.

Troy smiled at the little family reunion before greeted Chace, who he had known just as long as Sharpay and Ryan had. While Chace and Troy were talking he heard Ali say "Who's he? He's cute." about Troy. Troy smirked over at Sharpay who was blushing slightly. Chace must have noticed this because he gave the two a curious look.

"What?" Sharpay asked when she noticed Chace's weird looks.

"Are you two...dating?" He raised his eyebrow with a playful smile.

"What? No." Sharpay waved it away.

"You're a good actress Sharpay, but I know when you're lying." Chace smirked.

"Fine, we are. but you have to promise not to tell Ryan. He'd kill us." Sharpay explained. She knew there was no use to lying to him. He was really good at reading people, especially when he knew them well.

"I got it. You're secret's safe with me."

"Thanks." Sharpay gave him a smile as she still held Ali in her arms.

"No problem. Where is Ryan anyway?" He asked, looking around a little.

"He's out with his girlfriend." Troy answered before Sharpay had the chance to.

"Cool. What about mom and dad?" Chace had always been really close to the whole family, so he just called their parents mom and dad.

"Business trip." Sharpay said simply.

"Well I'm going to go put mine and Ali's stuff in the guest room." Chace said, grabbing some of his luggage.

"Can I stay in Pay's room?" Ali asked with her puppy dog face.

"Yeah, can she?" Sharpay asked, doing the same face.

"Fine by me." Chace shrugged as he and Ali went upstairs with their bags.

"I can't believe Chace is back." Troy commented as he and Sharpay went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"I know. It's great seeing them again." Sharpay said as she took a drink of soda.

"I can't believe how much Ali looks like you and Sarah." He said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, she's very pretty for a six year old."

"And you're very pretty for a sixteen year old." Troy smiled as he put his hand on Sharpay's cheek.

"You are so corny.' Sharpay laughed.

Troy shrugged. "It's part of my boyish charm." He smirked before kissing her.

"Yeah, you're just lucky you're a good kisser." She smirked as he pretended to be offended.

"Oh come on, I'm charming and you know it."

"Whatever lover boy." She called over her shoulder as she walked out of the kitchen.

--

_okay, just so you know, I picture Chace as Chace Crawford, only a little older. Sarah I pictured looking like Carrie Underwood because she kind of looks like Sharpay and her and Chace actually dated. Anyways, review and tell me what you think please._

_-Peace!_


	7. Milk and cookies

Chapter six- 'Milk and Cookies'

--

"Hey." Chace said quietly as he entered the kitchen where Sharpay sat eating cookies. He smirked when he saw her and she just shrugged.

"I know I may seem like a little kid for being down here at two in the morning eating cookies with milk, but you're daughter talks in her sleep." Sharpay smiled as she passed him the plate with the cookies on it. He accepted and dunked it into the glass of milk Sharpay was using.

"I know, Sarah always did that too. I've become use to it." Chace smiled again as he ate the cookie.

Sharpay snapped her fingers together as she remembered. "Oh yeah, she did. Man, that use to bug me so much when I slept in her room."

"Then why did you sleep in her room?"

"Because I always got nightmares and she always made me feel better." Sharpay blushed slightly, but smiled at her sister's memory.

Chace chuckled a little as he dunked another cookie into the glass. "So...what's been happening with you and Troy?" He raised an eyebrow and Sharpay blushed.

"I'm not really sure actually. I think we're just seeing where things go." She shrugged as she once again taking a cookie.

"Do you love him?"

Sharpay's eyes shot up at the question. "What?"

"Come on Shar, you heard me." He smiled as he nudged her gently.

Sharpay laughed slightly at the guys she considered her big brother. "I don't know." She said honestly.

"Well, hope you decided soon." He smiled as he got up, bringing the plate of cookies with him.

"Wait, that's it? You come down here at two in the morning, not even telling me why. Then you ask me if I love Troy, and you steal all my cookies?"

Chace chuckled at the girl before giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Night Shar."

Sharpay sighed. "Night Chace."

--

"Come on Ryan, right here." Chace yelled as he and Ryan were playing baseball. Since Ryan was on the team he took every chance he could to play. In fact, when he was younger Chace had actually been the one to teach Ryan to play. Their dad really wasn't around much to teach him.

Ryan and Chace continued to play as Troy and Sharpay watched from the bleachers at the park. "So are you happy Chace is back?" Troy asked as they watched the two.

"Of course. It's great seeing him again. Especially Ali." Sharpay smiled over at Ali who was playing on the swings.

"So did you miss me last night?" He asked a little quieter.

"Huh?" She asked with confusion.

"Last night was the first night in like a week that I slept at my own house."

Sharpay snapped her fingers together. "So that's why it was so peaceful."

Troy smiled as he began to slightly tickle her. "You didn't even miss me did you?"

"I guess." She said through laughter as he began to tickle her more.

"Oh you guess, huh?"

Sharpay nodded her head and Troy began to tickle her even more, which caused her to lean against him a he did so. Soon Sharpay was laughing uncontrollably as Troy continued to tickle her, his hands were a little lower than they probably should have been.

Upon hearing the laughter Ryan and Chace turned toward the two. Ryan's face became full of emotion, confusion, anger, surprised. He tried to shrug it off, but it didn't work. He had noticed that the two of them had become a lot closer lately than they use to be, and he couldn't say he was happy about it. Especially after Troy has confessed to liking Sharpay.

"Ryan, keep your head in the game(No pun intended)." Chace called.

Ryan shook his head and looked away from the two as he tried to focus back on playing. But he still didn't like the look of those two together like that.

--

"Sharpie, will you play on the swings with me?" Ali asked in her pouty face.

Sharpay's heart melted at the face. "Okay, come on Troy." She said grabbing Ali's hand with one of hers and grabbing Troy's with the other.

Ali immediately let go of Sharpay's hand as they got to the swings. Ali ran towards then, getting on and began to push herself on them. Sharpay and Troy had yet to stop holding hands. Neither of them had noticed that they still were.

Ryan threw a fat pitch in Chace's direction, but his attention was on the two teens who were now holding hands. Ryan could see that Troy was whispering something in Sharpay's ear at which she giggled too. Now Ryan was pissed.

"Ryan, what's wrong?" Chace asked when he saw Ryan's expression. He followed his gaze at Sharpay and troy, who were obviously flirting with each other as Troy started to push Sharpay on the swings. "Ryan relax will you." Chace chuckled slightly.

"Sorry, but you know how I can be." Ryan shook his head of his thoughts as he turned his attention back to Chace.

"Over protective?"

"Yup."

"It's natural. I'm the same way about you and Shar you know. You guys are like my little brother and sister, so I get over protective sometimes. But you have to realize that you can't look after them every minute. All you can do is let them be and hope they don't get hurt."

"And if they do?" Ryan raised an eyebrow.

Chace gave a quick glance in Sharpay and Troy's direction, who seemed to be having a really good time, laughing and playing with Ali. "Then you're there for them."

"Do I at least get to beat the crap out of whoever hurts her?"

Chace thought about it for a minute. "I probably would." He shrugged.

"Okay, now all I have to do is find out what's going on between Shar and Troy." Ryan said, more to himself than Chace as he watched the couple carefully.

--

_Okay, first off, I'm sorry it's so short. Second, I'm sorry if it's not very good. But no matter what you think of it, please review and tell me what you think._

_p.s. Be expecting more Chace : ) _

_-Peace!_


	8. Nightmare and I love you

Chapter seven- Nightmare and I love you

--

Sharpay grunted as she shifted once more in her bed. Her breathing was hard and unsteady. Her bedding was mostly on the floor and she felt drops of sweat on her forehead. She turned once again, flopping against the pillow rather harshly. This only seemed to anger her more as she twisted once again. Her dream was running rapidly and her blood boiling even though it was just a dream. It became more real and real as it all came flooding back to her.

_"Sarah, seriously. Where are we going?" Sharpay giggled as her sister placed a hand over hers. _

_"You'll see. You need to learn some patience young one." She smiled her dazzling smile._

_"I should just tell daddy you kid-napped me but I'm afraid he'd take your side." _

_Sarah sneered playfully. "You're probably right little sister."_

_"So Sarah...care to explain?"_

_"Well you always said you loved thunderstorms right?" Sarah gave an inward smile as she saw Sharpay's smile._

_"What are you thinking?"_

_"We go out of town so we can get a clear view. It'll be cool. Though we'll stay as far away from the lightning as possibly because that scares the hell out of me, but you can still see the sky pretty clearly from out of town."_

_Sharpay's smile brightened. "Wow, thanks Sarah."_

_"Anytime little sis." Sarah smiled at her baby sister and turned back to the road. Out of no where a lighting bolt was heard. The entire car shook and began to swerve on the watery road. The swerved off toward a ditch, but went through the fence, ending up in a wheat field. Sarah tried her hardest to keep the car under control, but couldn't much. She quickly turned to see a very scared Sharpay. With one hand she reached out and took her cheek in her hand, causing Sharpay to look at her. _

_"I love you Pay."_

_Sharpay's eyes were watering, and had no clue what was happening. "I love you too." She replied weakly before the car began to roll._

_--_

"AHHHHHH!" Sharpay screamed, jolting up right with tears streaming down her cheeks as that night began to replay over and over again in her mind. Before long the door came bursting open .

--

"AHHHHHH!" The sound of the painfully piercing scream rang through the silence of the dead of night, causing two groggy teenage boy to awake from their sleep. Ryan looked down at Troy, who was sleeping on the floor. Troy turned to look at him also and suddenly, like a bolt of lighting they sped from the room. With one thing on both their minds. Sharpay.

--

Chace had already beaten them to the punch. He was already there holding a sobbing Sharpay as she wept onto his shirt, clinging to him. Troy and Ryan could both see that Chace's eyes were rimmed with tears. Seeing Sharpay cry was heartbreaking for all three of the guys. Ali simply sat in the corner, not sure what was going on and slightly scared. Ryan ran to his sister and began rubbing her back and saying soothing things in her ear. Troy saw that Ali was pretty upset also seeing Sharpay like this and he knew she loved Sharpay so much. He walked over to the younger girl and put an arm around her as he knelt to her height.

Ali simply smiled at him and turned back to Sharpay, still crying. The sight made Troy's heart break. He loved Sharpay too much to see her hurting like this. _Wait, wait, wait! Did I just say I loved her? Oh man, Ryan's so going to kill me._

--

The next morning was rather awkward as all of them sat down to eat. Sharpay had explained her dream last night and everyone understood fully and just comforted her.

"Well um..." Troy started awkwardly as he stood from his seat. "I'll be right back. " He excused himself, sending a knowing look to Sharpay. She quickly nodded and looked back down. Troy gave a small smile before going up the stairs and into the guest bedroom.

A few minutes later Sharpay too entered the room to automatically be grabbed gently by the wrist and pulled in front of Troy to see his concerned eyes. "Hey, are you alright?"

Sharpay nodded her head, though unsure. "I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. It's no big deal."

"Sharpay..."

"I'm fine Troy." Sharpay snapped, catching him off guard.

"You don't seem fine Sharpay." He challenged.

"Well I am."

Troy rolled his eyes and sighed. "You can stop lying you know. I know that you're upset. Hello, you were crying your eye out last night . You can't pretend nothing happened Sharpay." He reached out to take her hand, but she quickly withdrew.

"It was my fault Troy. I killed her. I, Sharpay Evans, killed my big sister." She started crying again as she sat at the edge of the bed. "God, I'm the worst person ever. I-I can't believe it."

Troy sat next to her, taking one of her hands in his own while his other rubbed circles on her back. "Shh, it's okay. You didn't do anything Shar. This is absolutely not your fault. Don't ever think that."

"But it was Troy.' she raised her head to look at him. His heart broke more seeing the tears. Her eyes were pleading, saddened, desperate. "It was." She whispered before digging her head into his chest, crying even harder than before.

He stroked her hair and fought a tear himself. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. He brought her closer and continued whispering comforting things in her ear. After a while she finally stopped crying and wiped away some of the tears. "I-I'm sorry."

He shook his head and wiped away some of the tears she'd missed with his thumb. "Don't be. I'm here for you. You know that right?"

She nodded before he pulled her against him one more time. "Thank you." She murmured against his chest.

Troy smiled and kissed her hair. "Hey, I'm here remember?"

He heard Sharpay give a slight giggle and tightened her grip around his stomach. "Sharpay I...I have something I need to tell you." He continued nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Um...well. Okay this isn't very easy because I've never really said it before, but..."

Sharpay giggled softly at how nervous he sounded. "You can tell me Troy." She pulled away a little so they could see each other's faces. "I'm here for you too."

Troy nodded then gulped. "I love you."

Sharpay froze.

--

_I'm sorry it's so short, but I just had to put that cliffhanger there. Not much to say...so please review!_

_-Peace!_


	9. Uhoh, Jess is back

Chapter eight- Uh-oh, Jess is back

A/N- ANother character is being brought into the story. Jess is played by Milo Ventamilia (However you spell that). I think Milo's hot and I love his character Jess on Gilmore Girls.

--

"Ugh, how could I be so stupid?" Sharpay wondered out loud as she paced back and forth through Chace's room.

"You weren't stupid Sharpay." Chace comforted as he watched her walk back and forth.

"Yes I am." She insisted. "He said I love you yo me and I just sat there like some...some weird person."

Chace shot her a questionable look, but shook it off. "You were probably just shocked that's all. He'll understand."

"But what if he doesn't? What if he breaks up with me, tells Ryan. Then Ryan's hates me and forces me to move out and I'll end up living on the street with a cardboard box, and then I'll never see Troy again. God, this is a disater." She yelled, flopping back on Chace's bed beside him.

Chace stared at her for a moment, as if trying to figure out where that all had some from, but again, shook it off. "Well, do you love him?"

"Yes, I love him. Man, why could I just say it back damnit."

"First of all." Chad said, pulling Sharpay up next to him. "Don't cuss. Second, this will all be fine. Just explain to him that you were caught off guard and that you do love him. I'm sure he'll understand and everything will be okay. I'm sure this happenes all the time."

"Has it ever happened to you."

"Well...no. The only girl I ever said I love you to was Sarah and she uh...said it back."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, flopping back again. "Ugh!"

"Listen Sharpay." Chace started, again pulling the girl up. "If Troy really loves you he'll understand. Everythings going to be okay. I promise."

"You sure?" She asked, looking at him with a desperate glint in her eyes.

"I'm positive." He reassured her, putting an arm around her shoulder to give her a half hug.

--

"Okay, you can do this." Sharpay reassured herself as she stood outside of Troy's house. She took a step foward to the door, then one back. "Oh, no you can't."

"But you have to."

Step up.

"But he may not understand."

Step back.

"But maybe he'll-"

"Sharpay?" Troy's voice rang as he stood at his front door, looking curious and confused.

"Oh uh...hey Troy." She replied nerviously as she stepped up the steps again.

"If you're looking for Ryan he's not here." He said casually...almost coldly. That was what she'd been afraid of.

"I actually came to talk to you."

"About what?" He asked stubbornly.

"About yesterday."

"What about it?"

She got that he was upset. She would be too, but now he was just being a jackass about it. "Would you cut the crap for like a second and let me explain?"

Troy was thrown off for a moment, but tried not to show it. What's there to talk about? I tell you I love you and you just sit there and say nothing. i think actions speak louder than words don't you?"

"No." She said sternly, shaking her head and taking another step foward. "I was just caught off guard when you said it."

"So? That doesn't change anything Sharpay.If you felt the same wasy you would have told me."

"No, I was just suprised okay. It was the first time anyone's ever said it to me."

"Well it's the first time I've ever said it to anyone." He retorted, bitterness in his voice.

"I know...I'm sorry." She apologized, truly meaning it. "I was just hoping you'd understand."

"Understand what? That you don't love me? Yeah, I kind of got that already." He said, turning back to leave before Sharpay stopped him.

"Would you just wait?"

"Why should I?" He asked, still not turning back.

She sighed. "Because I love you, you jackass."

Upon hearing this Troy turned back around, a smile playing on his lips. "You what?"

"I said...I love you."

His smile grew as he walked closer to her. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, yet smiling all the same. "You are so annoying."

Troy didn't respond, instead, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a long passionate kiss. They were finally in love.

--

"I say we order pizza." Ali suggested as everyone sat around int he Evans living room trying to decide what to eat.

"I'm with the girl." Ryan put it, raising his hand slightly as he looked to the TV.

"I second that." Troy said, also raising his hand.

Sharpay rolled her eyes at the two boy and stood up. "I'll make the call."

Troy looked back and smiled widely as he watched her leave. He couldn't help himself, he was just so...happy. His grin didn't go unnoticed by his best friend though.

"What's go you so giddy?" Ryan asked with curiousity.

"I uh...nothing." He said nerviously. What was he suppose to say? 'Hey Ryan, just so you know I'm in love with your sister.' Ryan would kill him.

"What? Did you meet a girl or something?"

"Um..kind of."

"Well, tell us about her." Chace put in, a smirk playing on his lips.

Troy sent a glare in Chace direction before answering. "There's not much to tell."

"Oh, come on. What does she look like?" He insisted.

"She's uh...blonde." He replied lamely.

This time, Ryan spoke up. "Is she hot?"

"Yeah." Troy nodded. "Very."

"What are oyu guys talking about?" Sharpay asked, entering the room once again.

"Troy was talking about this hot chick he met." Ali explained, giving a large grin.

Sharpay shot Troy a curious look, to which he mouthed 'you'. She nodded and sat back down, smirkign in Troy's direction. "So she's a hottie huh?"

Troy saw her smirk and replied with one of his own. "Well, who knew you'd be interested in my love life."

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure it's faasinating."

"It is." He replied, looking at her staraight in the eyes.

Sharpay felt herself blush and quickly looked back down, causing Troy to smile wider.

"So Troy, where'd you meet this girl?" Chace asked, causing Troy and Sharpay shoot him a look.

"The uh...librabry."

"What's her name?"

Troy thought a moment. "Ashley." _**(Haha)**_

"What's she look like?" He questioned...again.

Troy shot him a dirty look continued on. "She has brown eyes. She kind of on the short side." He paused, seeing the look on Sharpay's face. "But in a cute sort of way."

"Do you love her?" Chace asked, causing all eyes to turn to him. Was he insane? Why was he doing this?

"I um...well..." Troy struggled. This was so not the time. Then, before he got the chance to answer the door bell rang. Ryan quickly excused himself and went to get the door.

"What the hell was that?" Sharpay hissed to Chace once Ryan was out of the room.

"I thought it'd be funny." He explained innocently. "And it was."

"Shar." Ryan started looking unhappy as he stepped back into the living room. "You have a dumbass at the door for you."

"Huh?"

"Jess." He said simply, taking his seat again. Sharpay's eyes widened at the name as she rushed to the door.

"Wait." Troy spoke up, wondering why his girlfriend ran off like that. "Who's Jess?"

"Her boyfriend."

--

_Incase you couldn't tell, most of this chapter was from Gilmore Girls, lol. The whole 'I tell you I love you and you just sit there' thing was an episode of GG. And I really love that show..._

_And I actually had this whole thing written on my other computer but wasn't able to post it, so I had to rewrite the entire thing. That's why it took so long for me to update, sorry._

_Did you guys see Ashley at the VMA's? She looked soo beautiful. She made the best dressed list too. And Corbin was there also, I was so happy._

_Anyways, please review! Pretty please (pouts)_

_-Peace!_


	10. The End

Chapter nine- The End.

A/N- Oh wow. I havn't updating this story is so so so long. I feel really bad about that. Hope you forgive me.

----

"Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?" Troy practically yelled as he and Sharpay stood on her balcony.

"There's a long story behind that okay. Don't assume." She remarked, keeping her arms folded across her chest. She had always been stubborn and she wasn't about to let Troy make her feel guilty for something he knew nothing about.

"What do you want me to do, huh? I find out on the day we get back together that you've had a boyfriend this whole time."

"He's not my boyfriend." She corrected him, causing him to look at her curiously. "He's my ex. When we were going out he kind of...took off. I'd only heard from him maybe twice since then."

Tro let out a deep breath, calming himself. "Okay, but..." He paused and sighed. He really had nothign to say to that.

"Listen Troy, I know that it upset you but trust me...I wouldn't do something like that to you." She said, sitting on the bed across from him. "I love you."

He smiled softly and squeezed her hands. "I love you too."

"So are we okay?"

He nodded, smiling. "Yeah, we are. And I'm sorry I overreacted. It's just that when Ryan said it was you boyfriend I kind of freaked out."

"I understand. It's okay." She reassured him, giving him a quick kiss. "I'm going to go talk to Ry real quick. Be right back." She said, getting up and making her way to Ryan's room.

"Hey Shar." Ryan greeted, opening the door for her.

"Hey Ry. Um...can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." He said, motioning for her to sit with him on his bed. "What's up?"

"Okay, the thing is that...I really like this guy."

Ryan looked confused and suspicious. "Are you thinking of getting back together with Jess?"

"What? Of course not. I really like someone else. In fact...I love them."

Ryan looked at her carefully, wondering if he should say anything or not. Then he smiled. "Troy, right?"

"H-how did you know?"

"God Shar, I'm not blind."

Sharpay stayed silent, waiting for Ryan to say something else. He didn't. "So...you're not mad?"

He smirked. "Of course I'm mad. My sister was dating my best friend behind my back." Sharpay cringed. Ryan put a hand on her shoulder. "But if you had to end up with anyone, I'm glad it was Troy. It's pretty obvious he's crazy about you given the way he drools everytime you walk into a room. You have no idea how many times I wanted to hit him."

Sharpay laughed and hugged Ryan tightly. "I'm really sorry I wasn't honest with you. But I promise, no more lies."

"That's good. Now, you don't mind if I tell you a secret of mine do you?" He asked, looking sheepish.

Sharpay eyed him curiouly. "What?"

He grinned. "I sort of like Gabriella."

"Gabriella?" She repeated, dazed. "Montez? As in my best friend? That Gabriella Montez?"

"Yup, who else? I think she's a babe."

Sharpay cringed. "That's just...ew, Ry."

He chuckled. "I asked her out. She said yes. We'll double with you and Troy. It'll be fun and I can keep an eye on you two."

Sharpay looked sick, shaking her head slowly. "Aw, hell."

----

Chace had left that afternoon, needing to get back to work, so Ryan and Sharpay now had the house to themselves again. Since Ryan and Gabriella strated dating and Sharpay and Troy had come out baout their relationship, everything had been much easier. No hiding. Except, Troya nd Sharpay still did use the guest room for midnight meetings.

"So, then he was all like "That's what you get", and the next thing I knew. I was on the ground." Ryan finished his story with a grin, being ignored by Troy and Sharpay who were curled up together on the couch watching a movie. "Hello! Did oyu guys not just hear my awsome story?"

Sharpay finally looked up. "Huh?"

Ryan sighed, rollign his eyes. "Forget it." He muttered, stomping out of the room.

"What's up with him?"

"Who knows." Tory shrugged. "Ryan's weird."

"Yeah, I almost feel bad for Gabby."

He raised an eyebrow. "Almost?"

Shapray smiled. "Well if she dates Ryan, they she gets to spend more time with me. So, that's a plus."

Troy laughed, kissing the top of her head. "You're cute."

"Glad you noticed."

Troy chuckled, bringing her closer and giving her a kiss. "Baby, I noticed a long time ago."

----

_That's it for this story! This was the last chapter. It was the worst ending ever in history, but I knew I wasn't going to update this anytime soon, so I might as well end it here. But I hope you still review for it._

_And thanks so much to everyone who read, reviewed, and subcribed to this story. You're awsome! I love you guys!_

_-Peace!_


End file.
